


Blankie, My Blankie

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: sideswipe, character: starscream, genre: drama, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> That is Starscream’s blankie.  No touchy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankie, My Blankie

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None? Fluff?  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 18 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Scarves or Blankets’.

Optimus could hear Starscream’s growl before he even entered the common area, and that alone made his spark pulse harder. Starscream wasn’t shrieking. He wasn’t berating whoever had angered him _this_ much, no he was _growling_ he was so furious, and that meant that someone’s life was actually in danger.

The sight that greeted Optimus was not at all what he expected, but he moved in carefully nonetheless. “Starscream. Sideswipe. Both of you stand down,” he said, voice as gentle and yet still as diplomatic as he could make it. “What seems to be the problem?”

“It’s just a rag,” Sideswipe said.

Starscream’s growl went nearly subsonic, his wings arched high and vibrating.

Optimus looked at the fabric both mechs held on to and felt understanding slam into him. That was Starscream’s _blanket_. The one Optimus wasn’t supposed to know the Seeker snuggled under when Optimus wasn’t home to recharge with him.

“Sideswipe, that’s Starscream’s. Let it go,” Optimus ordered, still careful to modulate his voice. He didn’t need to set Starscream off. Peace had lasted so far, but if the Seeker killed Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker would absolutely take revenge, which would probably escalate everything, and they’d only _just_ gotten back to Cybertron.

“I found it,” Sideswipe argued, his tone petulant. “It’s the perfect polishing fabric, and Sunny will love it.”

Optimus blinked, incredulous, and all efforts to remain calm flew out the window. “Let the fragging blanket go, Sideswipe!” he snapped. “For Primus’ frelling sake!” Sideswipe looked up at him, stunned, but his grip loosened and Starscream was able to pull the blanket away from the red frontliner, which was then quickly balled up and held protectively close. Optimus noted the movements, but his focus was locked on Sideswipe. “Just go to Earth if you want to get your brother a gift.”

“I-”

Optimus gave his helm a sharp shake and jabbed a finger at the door, cutting Sideswipe off. “Go. And try not to start anymore wars while you’re at it.”

For a long, quiet few minutes Optimus just glared at the door, but then Starscream moved, and broke the tension.

“That was… fascinating,” Starscream commented, his blanket still wadded up and held tight to his chest.

“You were upset.” Optimus reached out and pulled Starscream into an embrace.

“Not the first time.”

“Yes, but this is important.”

“It’s a rag,” Starscream mumbled into Optimus’ shoulder.

Optimus shook his helm, but rather than push and admit out loud- or more importantly, make Starscream admit out loud how precious this particular ‘rag’ of a blanket was, he simply changed the subject and guided them both out.

“I saw Thundercracker earlier,” Optimus said. “He invited us over for evening energon.”

“That’ll be tedious. Skywarp’s been… weird of late.”

Optimus frowned to himself. A number of mechs had been behaving oddly, Sideswipe’s insistence over the blanket being just one more such occurrence. He dismissed it as they walked. It was just the excitement and change of being home after so long. Everyone would settle down and settle in soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
